Tu Luz
by lucy-chan 1827
Summary: ¿Qué pasa si Checker Face tenía otro objetivo ... y conoce a Tsuna, desde que era pequeña
1. Chapter 1

Sueños

Reborn estaba caminando por un pasillo oscuro, hasta llegar a una habitación y allí se encontraban Fon, Colonello, Verde, Skull, y Mammon

"¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?" pregunto Reborn sorprendido

"No lo sé... pero esto no es un sueño normal de que puedo estar seguro", respondió Verde con un poco de indiferencia

"Ha pasado un tiempo... arcobalenos"

Todos se voltearen rápidamente al oír esa voz, era un hombre con un sombrero de hierro

"TU", gritaron al unísono,

Reborn quiso sacar su arma para dispárale, pero se dio cuenta de que todos fueron inmovilizados

"! Oh! ... esa es una bienvenida un poco desagradable, después de tanto tiempo sin vernos"

"Y que esperabas después de dejarnos con esta maldición" grito enojado Renacer y todos le enviaron una mirada fulminante

"Pero eso va a cambiar..." Hizo una pausa "se los puedo asegurar"

"Que estas tratando de decir" gritaron al unísono

"Lo que oyeron... claro que antes necesitara el ultimo componente, que es el más importante... puede que sea algo sin importancia,.. O tal vez tienen mucha importancia para ustedes"

"¿Cuál es ese componente?" preguntó Mammon muy interesada

"A su tiempo lo sabrán... pero mientras tanto se reunirán en Japón"

"¿Por qué en Japón?" preguntaron todos arcobalenos

"Debido a que en Japón, se encuentra el ultimo componente... nos veremos después" y con eso desapareció al igual que los arcobarenos.

Todos arcobalenos (en sus respectivos hogares), abrieron los ojos "¿Qué demonios fue eso?"

Casa de Tsuna

"Reborn, ¿estás bien" pregunto Tsuna que lo vio despertase

"Si... si estoy bien"

"Seguro"

"Si Dame-Tsuna ahora vete a dormir"

"Sí, sí, ya voy"

Al día siguiente

"Renacer en serio estás bien", preguntó Tsuna mientras tomaba su mochila

"Si yo estoy bien y no preguntes, molestas"

"Pero has estado haciendo un montón de llamadas desde que despertaste"

"Me comunicaba con los otros arcobalenos"

"Algo pasó" pregunto un poco preocupado

"No… y vete pronto a la escuela o llegas tarde"

En ese momento Tsuna vio que eran las 7:55 " Hieeeee es verdad, es demasiado tarde"

Salió de la casa y se encontró con Yamamoto y Gokudera y se fueron a la escuela por surte llegaron a tiempo antes de que el maestro llegara.

En la hora del almuerzo, los tres estaban sentados en el techo comiendo

"Tsuna algo te sucede", preguntó Yamamoto, ya que vio a Tsuna un poco distraído

"No me pasa nada, pero parece que a Reborn, si"

"Le pasó algo a Reborn-san" pregunto un poco exaltado Gokudera

"No, es que está actuando un poco extraño"

"¿Extraño?" Preguntaron los dos

"Me dijo que estaba llamando a los demás arcobalenos "

"Algo debe estar pasando"

"Si creo que le voy a preguntar cuando llegue a casa"

Siguieron conversando hasta que sonó el timbre que indicaba el final del almuerzo

"Démonos prisa o no vamos a entrar a clase"

"Tengo que recoger las cosas, váyanse sin mi"

"Seguro", preguntó al unísono

"Si seguro vayan tranquilos" los dos asintieron y se fueron

Después de un tiempo

"Por fin terminó" corrió la puerta "Debo apresurarme" estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando vio que su anillo brilló " Pero que...?" No pudo terminar la frase porque cayó inconsciente

Tsuna estaba en una habitación con poca luz " Por lo visto no has cambiado mucho Tsunayoshi-kun"

"Quien eres tú"

"Yo soy Checker Face, un gusto en conocerte"

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"

"Se todo sobre ti Tsunayoshi-kun"

"¿Qué quieres de mí?"

"Es un secreto por ahora"

"Secreto..."

"Tsunayoshi-kun cada persona fue creada con un propósito especial" dijo el tratando de desviar el tema

"eh?

"Su propósito en la vida se acerca... espero que lo aceptes... Si te niegas mucha gente podria morir"

"¿Q-Qué estás tratando de decir?"

"Todo a su tiempo"

"Pero..."

"Hasta pronto Tsunayoshi-kun, te olvidarás de todo lo que hemos hablado, cuando volvamos hablar y cuando nos veamos cara a cara, en esos momentos usted será capaz de recordar, mientras tanto olvidaras todo, será como en un sueño"

Todo quedó a oscuras

"ESPERA" grito Tsuna

"Juudaime / Tsuna ¿estás bien?" Yamamoto y Gokudera preguntó

"¿Dónde estoy?"

"En la enfermería"

"Tsuna-kun ¿estás bien?" preguntó Enma, que acaba de llegar

"Sí, ¿cómo llegué aquí?" "

"Bueno... le pedimos permiso al profesor para encontrarte", dijo Yamamoto

"Judaime se encuentra en el techo"

"Te encontramos inconsciente y te trajimos aquí" continuo Yamamoto

"¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormido?"

"Mucho tiempo ya es hora de ir a casa", comentó Enma

"Tsuna tuviste una pesadilla porque te despertaste gritando"

"No lo recuerdo..."

"Judaime de todos modos, quiero acompañarlo a casa para estar seguro"

"Está bien"

Fin del capítulo

**Próximo capítulo: Reunión**


	2. Chapter 2

Los cuatro iban caminando tranquilamente, Yamamoto, Gokudera y Enma estaban conversando sobre las clases pero Tsuna iba en silencio

"Tsuna-kun te encuentras bien" pregunto Enma un poco preocupado por Tsuna

"si porque preguntas"

"porque todo el camino has estado callado"

"Si Judaime no dude en decirme si tiene algún problema"

"Si Tsuna dinos lo que sea"

"No pasa nada estoy bien solo estoy pensando en Reborn y porque quiere hablar con los demás arcobalenos"

"Algo anda mal con Reborn" pregunto Enma

"No lo sé, pero esta mañana se estaba comunicando con resto de los arcobalenos" después de eso todos ellos siguieron su camino hacia la casa de Tsuna

"Mire Judaime no son los hombres de Dino"

"Si… pero me pregunto porque estarán aquí" Pregunto Tsuna

"ja ja no lose pero vamos a ver"

Cuando ellos estuvieron cerca todos los hombres de Dino, hicieron una reverencia " Bienvenido judaime"

"Romario –san que sorpresa y donde esta Dino-san"

"El jefe se encuentra en su habitación, lo está esperando con Reborn-san"

"Gracias Romario –san"

En la habitación de Tsuna

"Reborn, Dino-san que esta…" dijo Tsuna al entrar en su habitación pero no pudo completar la frase porque en su habitación estaban todos los arcobalenos , Reborn estaba en la cabeza de Dino que estaba en un sillón, Fon estaba sentado en el escritorio tomando él té; Verde estaba en una esquina con su computadora portátil, Colonello sentado en la cama, Mammon estaba flotando en el centro de la habitación y Skull estaba en una esquina de la habitación

"Dame-Tsuna llegas tarde" contesto Reborn "Rebon que están haciendo todos los arcobalenos en mi habitación"

"Porque no hay otro sitio y ya siéntate Dame-Tsuna para poder empezar nuestra reunión"

"Una reunión para qué?, y porque en mi habitación?"

"Solo limítate a sentarte Dame-Tsuna y escucha" ordeno Reborn, Tuna dio un gran suspiro "Esta bien Reborn" y se sentó luego se sentaron los demás

Ban ban

Todos se sorprendieron ante los disparos de la calle haci que salieron a investigar cual era el problema

"Romario que demonios esta pasando que son todos esos disparos" dijo Dino

"Jefe perdón pero él es la causa" dijo Romario señalando a una persona

"Tsunayoshi-kun es bueno encontrarnos otra vez"

"No puede ser…Ba- Baykuran" tartamudeo Tsuna

Todos se pusieron en alerta, sacaron sus armas espeto, Rebon que estaba con la mirada calculadora, Tsuna que solo lo estaba viendo fijamente, Yamamoto que solo sonreía y Enma que no entendía que estaba pasando

"Maldito hijo de puta que demonios haces aquí" gritó Gokudera listo para atacar si se movía

Baykuran solo sonreía y con eso todos se disponía a atacar pero una voz los detuvo "Basta chicos no le hagan daño" hablo con calma Tsuna

"Pero Judaime…"

"Basta Gokudara-kun" dijo un poco más fuerte mientras caminaba hasta Baykuran y con voz más calmada hablo "Baykuran que es lo que quieres" mientras Reborn observaba con una sonrisa

"Mn ̴, solo vina a charlar" respondió con una sonrisa

"Sobre qué?"

"Bueno yo no soy el que quiere charlar si quieres saber, solo tienes que voltear y lo descubrirás"

Y hasi lo hiso cuado ya estaba media vuelta sus ojos casi se salen de orbita" Yuni" grito y corrió a abrazarla "Me alegra volver a verte" hablo mientras la abrazaba después de un rato dejo de abrazarla

"A mí también me alegra verte Sawada-san" respondió con una sonrisa y Tsuna también sonrio pero luego Reborn lo pateo en la cabeza

"Deja de ser dramático Dame-Tsuna, Yuni me alegra verte"

"A mí también Reborn-ojisan y a todos los demás también" dijo con una sonrisa brillante que hiso a todos sonreír

"Eh perdón por interrumpir pero Tsuna-kun me tengo que ir Adelheid me llamo y dice que regrese pronta a casa"

"Está bien Enma entonces nos vemos mañana" respondió Tsuna dando su adiós a Enma que se había retirado

"Mn ̴, porque no charlamos adentro, seria más cómodo para todos" dijo Baykuran con una sonrisa

"Si creo que será lo mejor" respondió Tsuna pero los demás no estaban tan de acuerdo estaban muy tesos y todavía con las armas en las manos

"Estoy de acurdo con Dame-Tsuna, pero antes, dime ¿porque no lo atacaste a Baykuran?"

"¿porque?, bueno es diferente"

"¿diferente?"

"Si en el futuro era, bueno la atmosfera que lo rodeaba era diferente mas oscura, pero ahora cambio es más transparente"

Reborn estaba con una sonrisa ante la respuesta de su alumno" Bueno entonces vamos arriba"

"Pero Reborn-san cree que es seguro estar cerca de él" dijo Gokudera señalando a Baykuran quien solo se limitó a sonreír

"ja ja Gokudera se esta portando muy paranoico" dijo Yamamoto para después continuar caminado hacia Baykuran "Pos cierto gracias por curarme"

"Si muchas gracias por curar a Yamamoto en un momento de crisis fue de mucha ayuda" dijo Tsuna con una ligera inclinación y una sonrisa

"Fue un placer ̴"

"Bueno vamos a arriba para hablar" dijo con cansancio Rebon

Ya todos estaban sentados

" Bueno a todo esto ya va comenzar la dichosa reunión" dijo irritado Skull solo para que le pase una bala rosando la cabeza por parte de Reborn

"Cállate esclavo, como iba diciendo queremos hablar sobre el sueño que todos los arcobalenos tuvimos…" comenzó Reborn solo para ser interrumpido por una voz

"Y o creo que esta reunión no está completa"

Todos voltearon pare ver el origen de la voz solo para sorprenderse

"Vendice" dijeron todos al unísono


End file.
